Autumn: How do the Kit Kats and Portia Savage feel about it?
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: It's Autumn/Fall. How do the Kit Kats and Portia Savage act like when it comes to this time of season? Find out in this story! ( The Kit Kats and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz. I would say this is a prequel to the Snow story. Because you know first leaves fall then snow. I ain't dumb I swear lmao.)


Fall. The time of when Halloween and Thanksgiving appear as big holidays. It was also the time of when the leaves would turn into orange/red and fall off the branches. It was also the time of when the night would appear much sooner and the wind would start to be cooler. Half of the citizens of Zootopia love the Fall Season while the other half have criticism towards it. The part of Zootopia that loves the Fall however is one WildeHopps family and Savage family. Here in a park on a cool day with the sun blaring up in the light blue sky is where the Kit Kats and Portia Savage, the cousin and pretty much the big sister, all enjoy their time in the park when Fall happens.

Alicia would always play in the leaves. With there being so much leaves to play on she would have a field day. Running into a pile and jumping into one without any care. She loves the sound of the crunches but also how she can causing a mess with any pile that is formed. She even would take some and throw it up in the air and roll around on the falling leaves. She always comes home with leaves on herself.

Amare didn't really have much care for it. Yes he did love how the smell of Autumn was in the air, and by candle stores and in other stores, but he hated the sometimes very cold days. Summer and Spring seemed to be his favorite, but he still had a spot for Fall. The little kit has grumpy moments when he has to go out into a Fall day, but he will enjoy it for seeing the cool decorations and to be spending time with his dad. Mainly for his dad.

Andre. Well there is pumpkin pies and such, so that is pretty easy to know why he loves Fall. The release of the pumpkin spice lattes and the treats of Fall related food and snacks always gets him happy. His favorite holiday in Fall is of course Thanksgiving for, what else? Food. Tons and tons of food. As for Fall in general him and Aubrey do always love the decorations and even the stylish looks of dresses, purses, and even outfits fitting for the season.

Now Aubrey, it feels perfect to her. The cool wind and the hot sun on her fur. She feels like it is in balance as she sleeps on the bench or on a pile of leaves before Alicia comes and ruins it. Plus she also can wear adorable and great outfits fitting for the time of the season. Though she loves mainly loves the look of everything, as with Fall there is always beauty in it every single time of the year. Even in the parades they always go to.

Portia LOVES Fall. She loves it for the leaves to play in with Alicia, the taste of pumpkin spice with Andre, and to see everything like the parades and the designs of everything Fall themed with Aubrey and Amare. However she loves Fall the most since the trees can be more climbable. She can climb up and move around without the leaves being in the way as they can easily be moved away as she goes to branch to branch. While her father Jack gets super worried every time they go out, her mother Skye always joins her daughter to look at the buildings and stores from a tall height perspective. Portia REALLY loves Fall.

Nick and Judy, and Jack and Skye, love Fall. The air being cool and the smell of the Autumn nearing gives the adults the joy of experiencing it. They just only love it more as they love to spend time with their own children. To see them experience what they did back then. Playing in the leaves. Trying pumpkin treats. Having time on the days of Fall. They even join in too with the eating of pumpkin pies and the leaf pile jumping. They also even watch the parades together as a big happy family, enjoying the show but also enjoying each other being happy.

The point is, the WildeHopps and Savage family always love Fall when it happens every year. In the future, when the adults grow old and the Kit Kats and Portia grow up as well, they know that Fall will always be a rememberable season when it comes. It makes good memories, and they will always keep adding more memories to add on. Sweet, heartfelt, and warm good memories.

But for now, let them eat Pumpkin cake.


End file.
